Tongue Tied
Tongue Tied ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., und wird von Artie, Finn, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie singen den Song, um ihren Sieg bei den Nationals zu feiern und werden dabei von den anderen Schülern gefeiert. Der Song rückt dann in den Hintergrund und es folgt eine Montage, in der die New Directions Champagner trinken und sich gegenseitig damit bespritzen, durch die Flure laufen, während Konfetti geschmissen wird, einige Paare sich küssen, Kurt von einem Hockeyspieler umarmt wird, Finn von Rick ausbezahlt wird, während Puck daneben stimmt und triumpahl lächelt, Emma zum ersten Mal mit Will schläft und eine jüngere Schülerin Rachel bittet, ihr Jahrbuch zu signieren. Das Original stammt von GROUPLOVE aus ihrem Debütalbum "Never Trust a Happy Song" aus dem Jahr 2011. Lyrics Artie mit New Directions: Woow! Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Woah! Artie mit New Directions: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Oh yeah Finn (und Rachel) mit New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye (Don't...) (Break!) Santana mit New Directions: Oh! Take me to your best friend's house Marmalade, we're making out, oh yeah, Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't... Brake! Rachel und Santana: One, two, three, four Don't leave me tongue tied Let's stay up all night I'll get real high Slumber party, pillow fight My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky My best friend's house tonight Let's bump the beats 'til beddy-bye Finn (mit New Directions): Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye (Don't take me tongue tied) (Don't kiss me goodnight) Artie mit New Directions: Don't... Rachel mit New Directions: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout, oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now! Finn mit New Directions (Santana): Don't leave me tongue tied (Don't leave me) Don't wave no goodbye (Don't leave, no) Don't leave me tongue tied (Don't leave me) Don't... Don't leave me tongue tied (Don't leave me) Don't wave no goodbye (Don't leave, no) Artie und Finn mit New Directions (Santana): Don't leave me tongue tied (Don't leave me) Don't... Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Artie: Yeah, yeah... Finn: Oh-oh-ohoh Trivia *Das ist der vierte Song, der in den Hintergrund rückt, anstatt die Sänger zu zeigen. Der erste war Don't Make Me Over (auch wenn es nur der Instrumentalteil war), der zweite Smile und der dritte You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch. *Naya Rivera sagte auf Twitter, dass ihr Lieblings-Brittana-Moment der Kuss bei dieser Performance ist. Fehler *Shannon läuft auf Emmas rechte Seite, aber nachdem Will das Lehrerzimmer betreten hat, ist sie auf seiner rechten Seite. *Emma hält die Zeitung hoch, um Will das Foto von ihm zu zeigen, wie er die Nationalstrophäe im Chorraum hochhält. In den nächsten Szenen sieht man aber erst, wie er die Trophäe in den Chorraum bringt und in den Glasschrank stellt. Dies kann daran liegen, dass es Absicht war, dass die Szenen zweckmäßig nicht am richtigen Platz sind. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez